<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do you really know what happened Adora? by DrChickenJr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219150">Do you really know what happened Adora?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrChickenJr/pseuds/DrChickenJr'>DrChickenJr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Confusion, Crying, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Battles, Explicit Language, F/F, Hospital, Needles, Nurses, Post-Season/Series 01, Swearing, Trauma, lying, restrained, tied-up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrChickenJr/pseuds/DrChickenJr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Horde falls back and Brightmoon rises once again; do the princesses truly know what ended the battle? Or will someone hide the truth and pretend it was She-Ra's sheer strength and power to cover up what really happened...</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>NOTE: I AM continuing with this story.<br/>I still love She-Ra with all my heart; I just don’t have the motivation for anything and or life right now, so it’s obviously been hard to do things let alone write. <br/>So please bear with me… :(</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), catradora - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Why can’t I just see her?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, so this is going to be a short kind of story<br/>‘post season one’ and it’s really just a filler to get me back into writing.<br/>She-Ras ending was so incredible it’s kind of hard to write from how amazing it was😭🥰 </p><p>Regardless this is still going to be a juicy Fanfic so I hope you stay tuned…</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>*</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>*</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>*</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>BOOM!!</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>*</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>*</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>*</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She-Ra opened her eyes; everyone everywhere was unravelling before her. A ringing noise sounded throughout her ears while the Horde soldiers fled. She tried to call out for her friends but all she could do was silently scream.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>*</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>*</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>*</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>SMASH!!</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>*</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>*</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>*</em> </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Everything happened so quickly; they were gone… but why? Just seconds ago the battle was at its highest peck and now her friends were crowded around her, congratulating her on winning the battle.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You did it She-Ra, you saved us!” A girl with long blonde hair cheered.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Adora was utterly confused. She knew she didn’t do anything. “But I- I didn’t do anyth-“ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ȃ̷̼͈̠͉̞̜̆̋̐͜͝ͅd̸̪͎̗̦̮̲̥͖̳͎̬̤̮̭͙͕̣̲̎̿̾̒ó̸̡̡̰͕̞̞̣̰̺̱͕̯̝͕̜͎̈́̑̀̋͛͆͂͋̉̈̈́̚r̸̗͉̱̦̹̼̫͔̼̻͊̉̓̅̉̇̔̾͆́͊̓̑̍͝͝ͅȁ̵̧̮̥̳͉̘͔̮͉͕̣͚̠̦͖͍̮̀̈́̈͊͑̔̑͑̅̓͝?̴̡̙̮͓̠͚͉̬̫͉̺͕̃̾͋̂͂̃̈́̾̕͘̕͝” </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>                       <b>___________________</b></p><p> </p><p>“AAAAAAH!” Adora yelped as she nearly jumped out of her own hard bed. She sat upright abnormally quick; almost like she had already done this before. </p><p> </p><p><em> It was just a dream; just a dream Adora </em>she thought but it wasn’t just a dream. She couldn’t deny what happened, it was all so clear yet not clear enough. </p><p> </p><p>There she was; cat ears and a maroon mask in all its glory, standing on opposite sides of the battle. Adora would never admit to anyone that her heart still beats a little faster as she saw her old best friend. </p><p> </p><p><em> It doesn’t make sense </em>Adora thought. Then all of a sudden Glimmer popped into her room with pink sparkles flowing behind her. “Adora, it’s nearly time for the… ar- are you okay?” Glimmer asked in a worried tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm? Oh yeah sure, let’s ah… let’s just get to the meeting” Adora said in a groggy voice. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>                       <b>___________________</b></p><p> </p><p>“Can everyone please calm down! One at a time, you first” Adora was taken out of her daze with a jump as Queen Angella spoke loudly to the room full of princesses. She encouraged her daughter Glimmer to speak up about what she had witnessed. </p><p> </p><p>Glimmer then stood up from her chair with Triumph as she continued with her version of the story. Having your mother as the Queen of Brightmoon definitely did have its advantages.</p><p> </p><p> “M- I mean ah, your majesty. Not everything was super clear to me but I do remember She-Ra saving the day and scaring all the horde soldiers out of here… well except for one…” Glimmer then trailed off with a snarled look written across her entire face. </p><p> </p><p>The whole room seemed to shift and turn into a toxic kind of flow rather than the bright and airy feel it had just seconds ago. Adora clenched her fist on the table as the room whispered around her.</p><p> </p><p>Bow then stood abruptly and terrified nearly everyone in the room while he saluted to the Queen “Your majesty, I would like to add to Glimmer's story if you don’t mind…” he waited for her approval; only to get a genuine knowing smile his way. “Well first off I’m pretty sure I saw an explosion in the distance… then She-Ra just completely lost it and made every-single-one of the horde soldiers turn back… it was crazy” </p><p> </p><p>Adoras brow creased at Glimmer and Bows bold assumptions. She was about to speak up until Frosta jumped onto the table. “Yeah, exactly Bow!!! And then She-Ra went like CRASHH!!! Into all these bots and then all the soldiers just ran away like a couple of babies” </p><p> </p><p>“Princess Frosta, please hop down from the table; that is not appropriate nor needed in the war room” Angellas voice beamed throughout the room in an almost alarmingly calm tone. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, your majesty” Frosta whispered as she climbed down from the tall table compared to her small stature and sat back down on the just as big chair. </p><p> </p><p>Once the room had settled from such a disturbance in their conversation… again; Adora decided that she was going to tell them what actually happened and finish this discussion. </p><p> </p><p>“No, none of that is right! You all just saw what you wanted to see and not what actually happened… I’m honestly not completely sure if I believe it myself but I know Catra did help… somehow…” Adoras heart was beating at a faster pace than usual as she was telling her side of the story. Sweat started to appear on her forehead as the others stared at her in complete shock and confusion. </p><p> </p><p>“Ummm, yeah that doesn’t make like anyyy sense. Why would Catra everrr help us?” Mermista said in her usual flat tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Look I don’t know any more than you do but I do know that I should be there once she wakes up. If I could jus-“</p><p> </p><p>“No Adora, we already said no the first couple of times you asked. I’m sorry but she could be dangerous. I know she is still asleep but that doesn’t mean she couldn’t get into your head somehow...” Angellas tone was firm so as to stop Adora in her tracks but kind enough to feel what Adora must be going through. </p><p> </p><p>“If you would like, all three of you may go down to the hospital wing and ask the nurses how she is doing but for now… do not intervene” She inhaled heavily through her long pink nose and signalled for the meeting to be adjourned. “Thank you all for coming, I will have letters sent out to all of your kingdoms and inform you of the situation” </p><p> </p><p>Adora then slumped back in her chair as the other princesses left the room discussing their input on what they thought had happened. Glimmer noticed that Adora probably wasn’t going to get up anytime soon so she decided to teleport Bow, Adora and herself back to her own room in a poof of pink sparkles. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>                       <b>___________________</b></p><p> </p><p>A cloud of pink and purple sparkles appeared above Glimmer's floating bed that was Irrationally high. “Listen Adora” Glimmer started with a sympathetic tone “None of us actually saw what happened; everything was super dark and the other princesses don’t… really… believe you…”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh so! That doesn’t matter! Queen Angella ordered the guards to take Catra to the hospital wing once she saw… once Angella saw… Catra just lying there…” Adora trailed off nearly losing herself again to the bad thoughts and memories of what she saw. “so… that must mean something right?!” Glimmer then laid a hand on Adoras knee so as to calm her down a little before continuing.</p><p> </p><p>“I- I know she has done some bad things but I really think I need to be there once she wakes up. She could freak out and accidentally hurt someone” She twiddled with her thumbs as she waited for a reply from her friends. </p><p> </p><p>Glimmer was about to speak up but Bow bet her to it. “How about we just go and do what Angella suggested? Even though you can’t really see her; you can still get intel to see if Catra is alright” Bow let a generous smile leave his lips as Glimmer decided he was right.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I like that idea as well…” She waited for Adoras reply but could tell she was going to go against it “LET'S GO!” Glimmer shouted before grabbing her two friends then teleporting out in a cloud of pink sparkles. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>                       <b>___________________</b></p><p> </p><p>“Aaaaaaaah! Oh my gosh Glimmmmer, a little warning next time?!” Bow exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oops, sorry Bow” Glimmer said, rubbing the back of her head. “I ah, just wanted to get her before Adora could testify… um, where is Adora?” <em> Oh my god, did she seriously just run off without us? And to what? Get to Catra? They won’t let her in! </em>Glimmer thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Well we should really be used to this by now; since when has she ever listened when she puts her mind to something?” Bow expressed as he started to run after his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, could you at least wait up?” Glimmer grumbled as they both zoomed off without her “oh wait, heh I have powers” </p><p> </p><p>She then met up with the others in the split of a second; which definitely <em> didn’t </em> scare Bow whenever she popped out of nowhere. “So where’s Ado-“ Bow cut her off by pointing directly in front of them.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>********</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wa- ah come on! Can I just <em> see </em> if she is okay? The Queen ordered the guards to take her here for a reason right?!” Adora exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Probably just so she could get information out of that filthy cat </em>” a nurse whispered to another as they walked by. </p><p> </p><p>Adoras blood boiled; she was about to pounce on that nurse until Bow wrapped her in a big hug to stop her from hurting someone. “You don’t even know her!” She shouted as they quickly ran away. </p><p> </p><p>“Adora you need to calm down! They could kick you out of here! it is a hospital...” Bow said in a quiet voice. </p><p> </p><p>She took a deep breath and peeled herself off of Bow. “Alright I’m sorry, I just can’t help it. Catra always told me she hated going to the ER so… I just wanted to be there” </p><p> </p><p>“Well ah… sorry to interrupt you again but if you would like, I could go see how she is doing at the moment?” The nurse that Adora was previously hounding, let a small smile fall to her face as she gave her a small solution to Adoras worries.</p><p> </p><p><em> I guess that’s better than nothing </em> Adora thought. She glanced over to Bow for some sort of validation; then nodded yes to the nurse who turned away as soon as Adora seemed pleased with the agreement. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>                       <b>___________________</b></p><p> </p><p>“Adora, it’s been a few days since the battle. She has to wake up eventually so… you just have to be patient” Bow said in a thoughtful voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Oooor a plus for us, she won’t wake up at all” Glimmer said in a not so quiet voice. “Ow,” she then whispered as Bow shoved her in the arm a little. </p><p> </p><p>“Well yeah but ugh, they haven’t even let me see her. I mean how rude is that?!” Adora threw up her arms so as to Emphasise her anger. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay well how about we just wait fo-“ Bow cut himself off once the best friend squad saw about a dozen of nurses running in the same direction.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*</b>
</p><p>
  <b>CRASH!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“What the heck is going on?!” Glimmer exclaimed</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden a blaring alarm beamed throughout the entire hospital wing. The hallway seemed to elongate and stretch once a bright red light flashed at the same pace as the alarm. </p><p> </p><p>“Uuum? Does this usually happen?” Adora spoke in a worried tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah no, no it doesn’t,” Glimmer and Bow said simultaneously.</p><p> </p><p>Then in the blink of an eye, there she was. Catra in plain sight and awake once again. She looked absolutely terrible; patches of blood spotted her hospital gown while some of the visible stitches on my arms and check had come undone. She clearly wasn't supposed to be out of her bed. </p><p> </p><p>“Catra?!” Adora called from the opposite end of the hallway…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Make it stop!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Catra is completely disoriented at where she could be; Adora struggles with seeing how badly hurt her old friend is.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warnings for Blood and Injury in this chapter; so read at your own risk and caution.</p>
<p>Enjoy☺️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everything was blurry. Black and white spots almost took over her vision while a continuous ringing noise muffled her hearing. Then a distant voice screamed through her aching mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Catra!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two bright blue eyes that were almost covered by a lock of golden flowing hair took over her already fading sight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey… look at me…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra slightly turned her head on the cold solid ground. She could hardly move any of her muscles; let alone a hair on her body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I’m here…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra then stole one last glance at the goddess-like body above her. It was too bright for her already burning eyes but she couldn’t look away. The almost angelic-looking being caressed the soft tufts of Catras fragile face as she took what seemed like a last shaky breath…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
  <b>___________________</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra inhaled through her nose roughly almost like she couldn’t grab ahold of any oxygen around her. Fear immediately set in once she felt like her eyes were almost glued shut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once she had wiped away the grogginess in her eyes, she started to see black and white spots in her vision as it came to clear. A ringing noise annoyingly stayed in her cat-like ears while her cat-like senses started to kick back in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra then realised she wasn’t alone in this Unnecessarily bright white room. A lady in dark blue robes walked around the bed that she was lying in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus, I need to change the uniforms around here </span>
  </em>
  <span>Catra thought. She then realised that this lady in the god awful robes was apparently talking to her. “I see your awake miss, my name is Sweet Bee and I will be taking care of you”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-“ Catra started but then came to an abrupt stop and raised her shaking hand to her throat; it was so incredibly raw and Catra didn’t even want to think about talking but she did anyway with a little difficulty “I’m your second in com- command so do not call me miss, BuzzyBee,” Catra said in a pissed off tone. Apparently, she still managed to have the same wit she usually had; even in such a state.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry to break it to you love but you’re not anyone’s commander here… now let me check this” Sweet Bee then quickly came into Catras personal space with a very large Syringe In her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra definitely didn’t know what it was but she didn’t like where it was going. “GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME” she screeched while knocking the tool out of the lady's hand and jumping off the squeaky bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Catra I’m going to need you to calm down” the tone Sweet Bee spoke in scared Catra out of her mind. Her voice was calm but her manor definitely didn’t show the same fact. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything became all too clear all at once; white clean walls? No buzzing noise in the background? Random new uniforms she had never seen before? And a lady saying she wasn’t anyone’s commander?  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not in the Frightzone anymore, someone must have captured me </span>
  </em>
  <span>Catra thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lost in thought Catra hadn’t realised 2 more people had entered the room. She couldn’t care less who they were, all she cared about was getting out of there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She backed into one of the room's corners as the people slowly walked towards her. “Catra… please we are only trying to help you…” one of them said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh like hell you are!” Catra said before pouncing on the closest one to her. She knocked the large women with horns on her temples to the ground in a heartbeat and made sure she wouldn’t get back up in a while. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra then whipped her head around to see the second man holding some kind of ‘Y’ shaped tool; it was hanging around his neck and at the very end of it rested a large steel circle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s going to use that to strangle me,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Catra thought; she immediately panicked then ended up slicing into his arm deep enough to make them pass out and flop on the floor. She then frantically turned back to Sweet Bee who was standing in the corner in complete shock the entire time. “Don’t Catra, or I’ll have to set the alarm and you don’t want that” Sweet Bee warned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra was growing more furious with each passing second. “How do you even know my name? Why am I here?!” Catra yelled. Sweet Bee said nothing but glanced down to Catras stomach. She followed her line of sight then saw splotches of red dripping down from this horrendous gown. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, you need to get back on the bed; you’re hurt and I have orders to keep you safe” Sweet Bee pleaded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Catra breathed out before crashing Sweet Bee into the iron tray table; previously brought into the room from the largely built lady with horns. The adrenaline that Catra had previously definitely wearied as she felt a sharp pain in the exact spot Sweet Bee basically pointed out to her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell is going on?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Catra thought as she slowly opened the only door in that room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
  <b>___________________</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She waddled down the long hallway still unsure of where she was. The pain in her abdomen grew fiercer by the second and she started to feel a stinging sensation on her arms and check; not that stinging on her arms was unusual but in this circumstance it was weird. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then a very tall woman with pointy ears and long black hair stood at the end of the hallway. She seemed to be wearing some kind of armour and it wasn’t until she noticed those annoyingly perky colours that she noticed where she was. “Brightmoon” Catra whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing out of your room?” The woman spoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything in her body was telling her to stop and listen to them but of course, she didn’t. Catra got into her usual fighting stance; though with difficulty and charged at the woman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a blank and almost expecting face, the woman pulled a leaver right next to her which caused a blaring alarm to echo throughout the entire hallway. Catra nearly fell to her knees, she now had a terrible pain all throughout her body while this alarm was ringing in her sensitive ears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled her hands up to cover her cat-like ears when a blinding red light started flashing in the halls “aah, make it stop please!!” Catra begged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catras breath was ragged; she needed everything to stop spinning. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck this bitch,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Catra breathed out as she decided to charge at the guard. It was definitely harder than usual to take down that tall bitch than usual but Catra would blame that on her apparent injuries. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stood up on wobbly legs as the guard stayed utterly unconscious on the cold ground. Catra decided to use this to her advantage; she could get out with no one in her way now. Just a few steps away from her previous attack she reached two very large white doors and stepped through them to try and escape that terrible sound ringing throughout her ears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh finally, that stupid fucken alarm hasn’t stopped yet but at least I’m getting somewhere </span>
  </em>
  <span>Catra thought but that she faced someone she didn’t want to see in a million years once again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Catra thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She then heard Adora scream her name from across the hall in a somewhat distorted voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>********</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, she looks…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Terrible…” Bow finished Glimmer's sentence for her; it was almost like they hadn’t even heard their friend call out for the catgirl in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s… awake?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adora thought in complete shock. It wasn’t until she had to do a double-take and almost gulp for oxygen once she realised she definitely wasn’t breathing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is she out of her bed? Isn’t someone watching her” Bow said what everyone was thinking?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, clearly not or she’s the one who caused this whole commotion” Glimmer snarled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you NOT right now Glimmer!?” Adora nearly shouted at her smaller friend “she’s clearly hurt I mean l-look at her gown it’s…” she trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to get her some help,” Bow said; it was only then that Catra seemed to really understand what was about to happen next.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora could see the panic in her eyes and all she wanted to do was hug her. Catra was so close yet so far at the very same time and it hurt so much more than it should. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She reached out a hand to Catra unknowingly once Catra decided running was the only option. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hell if I’m staying here </span>
  </em>
  <span>Catra thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned her head to see the night sky beaming through the castle windows and decided to take that chance. Adora immediately knew what Catra was going to attempt “NO DON’T” Adora called but it was too late, Catra had already jumped out the fairly small window.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three friends ran to which Catra had just jumped out of and noticed she must have landed on one of the ledges that from jumping distance could lead into the second hospital wing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t jump that far so I’ll just teleport us” Glimmer said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, that would just scare her more and from those blood, splotches covering from where she had just jumped; she’s clearly hurt herself already. We don’t want her to get more hurt or try to attack” Adora said almost out of breath “so let me find her myself… I have a plan” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Glimmer or Bow could protest, Adora had already jumped out the window just as Catra had before and leapt to the second wing of the hospital. Adora grabbed onto the ledge of the second window and pulled herself up; it took a lot of arm strength to pull her whole body up enough to get through but she was still strong even without She-Ra. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She mouthed something to Glimmer and Bow who were standing in shock across the castle and then ran off to find Catra. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
  <b>___________________</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her breathing grew even more ragged by the second. Her hand dragged across the peachy coloured wall as she limped around the halls. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I- I have to get back to the Frightzone</span>
  </em>
  <span> Catra thought to herself breathlessly as she continued to walk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh, now I ha-have to go back, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Catra thought as she came to yet another dead end. She pivoted around on her one good foot and was about to run off again until a certain someone blocked her path. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Adora, m-move out of my way” Catra stuttered as she backed up against the wall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Catra please just…” Adora started but stopped herself halfway through as she jolted towards Catra who had almost recently fallen to the cold hard ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No…” Catra whispered as two drops of blood dripped from her gown. She glanced down and covered her blooded horrible hospital dress with her hand; as if trying to hide what Adora had obviously already seen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine… if you want to keep running and getting yourself hurt then fine” Adora said as she chucked up her hands in a ‘whatever’ sort of motion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I need to get back to the H-horde Adora, you know I can’t stay here… Brightmoons people will never trust me…” Catra said as she tried to stand up but ended up stumbling back and resting on the wall behind her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Catra they know your hurt, they could help you if you jus-“ Catra then Cut Adora off as she raised her hand in signal to stop her talking any further. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine… but can I at least get a hug before you go” Catra then warily glanced at Adora as she finished her sentence “for old times sake…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay…” Catra whispered, “then I can leave?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Adora said with a sorrowful look on her face “you can go”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You promise?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise,” Adora said as she slowly stepped towards Catra with her hand held out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora then grabbed her friend and pulled her into the hug almost like she was holding on for dear life. She rubbed slow calming circles on Catras back only to realise that there was a massive bloodstain on the back of her gown too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adora thought as Catra shuddered in her hold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra then unknowingly grabbed onto Adoras back for support; her whole body was slipping as her legs seemed to not want to hold up her own weight any longer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well shit, how am I supposed to get back to the Frightzone now? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Catra thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then all of a sudden, the sound of two large doors banged open; it wasn’t until that moment that Catra realised she had started purring at Adoras touch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ew stop it Catra,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora then tightened her grip on Catra as she heard the footsteps nearing them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just keep holding onto her tightly, this was the plan </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adora thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was only then once Catra realised what Adora had been doing all this time. “Adora… th-they’re coming…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know” whispered Adora. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Adora l-let me go!” Catra said while trying to push herself out of Adoras grasp “y-you promised I could go” Catra shouted as she could as tears leaked down her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I can’t let y-you leave l-like this” Adora hadn’t realised that she too started crying. She grabbed ahold of Catra tighter than before and didn’t let her move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, please!!” Catra begged “y-you can’t do this! You prom-mised me! You b-betrayed me!” Catra cried. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She started kicking Adoras' sides to try and pry off of her but to no avail. Catra was already weak so the kicks and pounces just felt like little tiny pecks to Adora. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once one of the nurses came close enough to the pair; Catra noticed the syringe scrunched in her hand almost like she was trying to hide what she was obviously about to do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! No Adora, please… let go!!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, never again… I’m sorry” Adora said in a quiet voice as she waited for the nurse to do as her plan suggested. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The nurse crept closer and closer to them; syringe at the ready. “Sir can you help me with this?” the woman said as another nurse came to help steady her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adora stop it, get off!!” Catra screamer as she watched a crowd growing before them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry…” Adora whispered, “but this is for the best…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OW!” Catra yelped as the two nurses injected her with some kind of liquid “aaaah” Catra sighed as they finally pulled it out of her tender arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what, what the h-hell… was… that…” Catra spoke in a slow airy pace as her eyelids drooped. “Adora… no…” she sighed out as all her limbs started to go limp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, shhh” Adora coed as she rocked Catra back and forth “just close your eyes, it’s okay” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra then hummed out a little noise as she started to fall asleep while taking one last look at Adora she said: “y-you liar-r” she sobbed out with a shaky breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her head rested on Adoras shoulder as she completely closed her eyes and let the darkness cover her mind in the black pit of sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this new chapter and like I said this won’t be a very long story but I hope you will enjoy it either way💛<br/>Next update will be... 26/07/20</p>
<p>Comments are welcomed and encouraging🥺💛</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. LET ME OUT!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Adora finds out the Queen and hospital workers make decisions about Catra without her; she gets juuuuuust a little upset.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An excessive amount of swearing in this chapter… Read at your own risk, you have been warned.</p>
<p>Hey, guys sorry for the late update. I was super busy and couldn’t manage to get it out on time but here it is🥺<br/>Not sure when the next chapter will be out.<br/>Recently something happened in my life and I’m kind of going downhill; really just trying to work on my own mental health right now. <br/>Hoping to aim for next week same time but not sure💛</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adora looked upon Catras limp body as it lay on the big white hospital bed. Her heterochromatic eyes were sealed shut as her chest rose and fell to the rhythm of her smooth, stilled heartbeat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s so cute when she sleeps, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adora dreamily thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah no, I can’t think of that right now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adora then face-palmed quietly as she watched the nurses tend to her old friend. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gosh, when she wakes up; she will be so furious with me… Adora thought.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh but I had to do it, she would have just gotten more injured trying to leave and I- I couldn’t… I couldn’t just leave her in such a state… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adora internally battled with herself as she contemplated asking one of the nurses if she was alright. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No no, I can’t bother them while they are working that would be so rude… buuuut that is still their joooob so… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adoras face then turned into that stupid knowing smirk that she usually did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora finally plucked up the courage to ask after a few minutes of contemplation “Um… excuse me” Adora started while looking at the nurse closest to her “is ah- is Catra going to be alright?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The nurse closest to Adora who happened to be Sweet Bea then answered “Yes, in due time and since she is now asleep; we can stitch up her reopened wounds without worrying about anyone else’s safety,” she said as she looked at the patched up wounds on her fellow nurses in the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...and I can still be here once she wakes up...right?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only because she made such a ruckus the last time she awoke” Sweet Bee then sucked in a long breath before continuing “...don’t want that to happen again now do we?” She side-eyed Adora with a knowing look as Adoras cheeks heated up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh… well, at least she’s asleep and has multiple nurses helping her back to health… again...” Adora said as she rubbed the back of her neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She is now in good hands both with us at the hospital and with you, I’m guessing...” Sweet Bea then sat down next to Adora “you two have a history together?” She asked in a knowing tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aha, well I guess you could say that… we grew up in the horde together so… yeah,” Adora said shyly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sweet Bea then hummed in thought as she continued “I must also credit you on your plan; it was quite brilliant… I’m guessing that could also have something to do with your relationship between yourself and Miss Catra” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-“ Adora started but then sighed in defeat as she knew this nurse could apparently already tell what she was about to say “I guess… we were the best of friends, finding colourful rocks, playing tricks on the other cadets and staying up all night whispering about… ah yeah know, stuff…” Adoras face then lit up like a pink rose blooming in spring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see, well, either way, the plan worked didn't it?” Sweet Bea glanced at Adora as she nodded her head and slightly smiled her way “and now we are able to keep her healthy and properly functioning… until she wakes up…” Sweet Bea trialled off then stood as she noticed a different reading on Catras hospital meter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be alright, this time I will be here so hopefully she won’t freak out as much and I can try to calm her down… a little” Adora said as she internally cringed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Princess Adora, you should probably stay here for a little while because I suspect that she will wake up soon and we don’t need any more problems from this patient…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora stood up while crossing her arms over one another as they both glanced at a peaceful sleeping Catra. “I’m not going to leave her… not again” Adora whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
  <b>___________________</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>‘Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh’</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, w-what the hell is that noise </span>
  </em>
  <span>Catra thought. She slowly opened her eyes; only to notice she was back in the blank white hospital room. The only difference about it was a new figure in the room. Catra couldn’t quite make out who it was but as her vision cleared and her headache worsened; she noticed the blonde lock of hair slicked back into a tight ponytail. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>‘Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh’</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, you’ve gotta-be kidding m-me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Catra would usually immediately attack but she realised her entire body was weighing her down like a brick and every time she tried to move; it was like she pulled another muscle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>‘Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh’</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus what the hell is ringing?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Catra thought as she brought her clawed hand up to her forehead; not knowing that this movement would make Adora aware of her own consciousness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Catra,” Adora said so softly it almost reminded Catra of when they were friends and back in the Hordes hospitals. “You’re awake,” she said with the brightest genuine smile in all of Etheria. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra almost smiled with her but as she remembered where she actually was; her expression changed drastically. “N-no, you lied to m-me. I- I shouldn’t be here” Catra struggled to say. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please Catra, we are only trying to help you” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh bullshit, y-your all probably just waiting till I heal up so you can throw me in a cell” Catra almost spat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora then sighed as Sweet Bea walked into the room; she knew how this was already going to go. “I see you are awake Miss Catra…” the nurse spoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see you’re still a little bitch, Buzzybee” Catra spat back as she ripped off the IV that was continuously leaking fluid into the top of her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I don’t think you can take that off Catra…” Adora spoke in a worried tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch me,” Catra said as Sweet Bea noticed what they were talking about. She immediately skipped over from her table full of tools and tried to intervene.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay well… I’ll just move out of your way Sweet Bea” Adora said as she noticed the nurse was about to treat her patient. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh, move out of her way? For what?!” Catra exclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To see how your vitals are doing and now also apparently put back on a few things,” Sweet Bea said as she glanced at the flexible tubes now spilling onto the ground “now just let me…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“NO!!” Catra screamed, “I’M NOT LETTING YOU TOUCH ME, I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR ME!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Catra please jus-” Adora started as Catra cut her off. “I SAID NO ADORA! LEAVE ME ALONE!” she yelled once again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra then kicked off her crummy blankets in a fit of rage while stumbling out of the high hospital bed. She landed on the cold ground while a crunching noise rang around the room. Sweet Bea then frantically pressed a button that was underneath the table she was previously working on and stood completely still in shock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora then immediately ran to Catra; she was trying not to let the tears fall from her eyes as she knew that one of Catras bones definitely broke. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adora thought as she struggled to hold her friend down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why does everything keep going wrong?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought to herself. Adora then looked at Sweet Bea with an annoyed expression; almost trying to telepathically tell her to ‘fucken come and help already’ but she didn’t move. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sweet Bea stood there for a good two minutes just staring at the two girls practically wrestling in front of her. The cat-girl was trying to get away even though she was clearly even more hurt than before and Adora with a completely red face trying to hold Catra in place. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why the hell isn't she helping? Isn’t this her job?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adora thought as she fell to the ground from a knee to the stomach from the hurt patient. Then Adora noticed the door to Catras room open as several nurses cluttered the room including Queen Angella. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She continued to crouch on the ground holding her stomach in pain as Angella spoke: “What is going on here!” Her voice was like a beacon that rang around the room; quieting everyone in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-we have it under control ma’am” Sweet Bea stuttered as she bowed in front of the Queen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Huh so now she feels like helping out? Strange </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adora rolled her eyes at the thought as Catra limped into the corner of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit! Now I’m really fucked!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Catra thought. A drop of sweat rolled down her forehead as she saw the many people gathering in the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And Jesus, now I've broken a bone! Like that’s gonna help my case!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Catra grumbled in thought as the Queen stared her up and down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angella then let her piercing dark purple eyes lay on Catra as her usually soft fur puffed up in all places with sweat leaking out from everywhere anyone looking could see. “yes it does seem that you ‘have it under control’” She said back to the heavily shaken up nurse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora and Catra watched in complete shock as Angella heavily sighed; she realised the number of people in the room certainly wouldn’t help Catras state at the moment “Okay, I only want the appropriate nurses in this room; everyone else leave” she spoke as everyone looked around at each other in confusion “NOW!” She ordered as most of them scattered in either fear or from being a little aroused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, now contain her… Adora, please come with me I need to have a word with you” Angella spoke as she used her gloved hand to guide Adora out of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora was flabbergasted; she couldn’t leave Catra alone with these people but somehow they had already managed to catch her and bring her </span>
  <em>
    <span>now sleeping</span>
  </em>
  <span> body back to the bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How the hell did they just ‘contain’ her without difficulty?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adora thought a little annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora then glanced back to Angella and realised the Queen was still signalling for her to join her out in the hallway. “But I- I can’t leave her alone,” Adora said in a weary tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adora…” Angella called her again so as to tell her to leave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay…” she sighed as she followed her queen but not before she took one more glance at Catras limp sleeping body lying on the bed once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
  <b>___________________</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adora I know you want to see the best in her but right now she is sick and she needs her rest…” Angella said to Adora as they sat on her pink fluffy bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I just… I need to be there for her especially now” Adora took a deep breath before continuing her story to the Queen and her two best friends who had seemed to let themselves in “well when we were back in the Horde; she always hated the hospital or anyone else touching her so I- I just want to be there for her… like I used to be…” she trailed off as a tear leaked from her eye; Bow then stood up to wipe it away and hug her from the side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is obviously going to be hard Adora, she was one of your best friends from childhood and now she’s extremely hurt and not accepting any help; that’s bound to put a stop to your heart” Bow said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora side-eyed him from the use of the word ‘heart’ of course she loved Catra, she always has but hearing it come from someone else was different. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do I? Do I love her? Even after what she’s done?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adora thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angella was about to speak up until her daughter Glimmer beat her to it “Well she’s bound to Cooperate soon right? She can’t keep this whole act up forever…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And she should be getting better… every time they have to put her to sleep they patch her up sooo that’s good right?!” Bow frantically stated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well sadly” Queen Angella started as all three friends looked at her as she spoke “for one we know snapped her Tibia bone in her leg when she landed on the ground; it was a result of her already weak state. we also don’t know much about Catras species so the doctors say that they can’t specify a certain time that she will start to recover” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And they can’t just keep putting her to sleep Bow, I’m sure other patients need it more than her…” Glimmer guessed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly Glimmer, we have already come up with a solution for that but Catra also has a very high temperature and we aren’t sure if that is normal for her kind or not…” Angella said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait wait wait, you said ‘we already came up with a solution’ what does that mean?” Adora questioned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Adora” Angella started as she straightened up in her sitting position “They couldn’t keep putting her to sleep so we all decided that restraining her would be best; not to mention her broken leg would usually stop anyone from moving but we seriously doubted that for Catra. We have other patients in the same restrained state and everyone is safer that way” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah WHAT?!” Adora exclaimed as she stood up from her bed to emphasise her anger “y-you can’t do that?! She will freak out! You can’t just go ahead and tie her up like that?!” Adora threw her hands in the air as she continued “you didn’t even think to ask me either?! I mean I would have known if it was good for her or not!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is NOT just about Catra or you, Adora. It’s about everyone’s safety. The decision was already made and that is final” Angella spoke as she stood up and walked to Adoras grey bedroom door “you may go and visit her while she wakes up but you are NOT to let her out or intervene. Do I make myself clear?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora nodded her head yes while looking at the ground as the Queen slammed the door shut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welllllll, that could have gone better” Glimmer said as Bow shoved her in the arm. She glared at him while they both heard an over-exaggerated groan coming from their friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugggh! This is so unfair!” Adora grumbled “Ah I mean yeah Catra caused a lot of problems when she awoke but I tried to tell them how to handle her but did they listen? NO!” She said at an alarmingly fast pace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay okay, why don’t w-“ Bow started as Adora cut him off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“NO BOW!” Adora yelled “I-, I’m sorry Bow I didn’t mean to yell,” Adora said with a sorry look on her face “I just… I know that she will completely freak out once she wakes up and realises she can’t move. She was always scared of that…” Adora trailed off as she looked away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knew Catra was going to be scared; she knew Catra would panic from memories of what happened in the past but she definitely knew that she was going to be there for Catra in these upcoming traumatic moments. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, why don’t we go now then? Does that sound good?” Glimmer said in a hopeful and slightly awkward voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay…” Adora whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
  <b>___________________</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra let out a sigh as she stirred from the asettitive wearing off. It felt like the room was spinning once again and Catra knew what that meant. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh for f-fucks sakes they p-put me to sl...sleep again d...didn’t they </span>
  </em>
  <span>Catra thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, not a-again… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Catra thought as she slowly opened her eyes once again, waiting for the blinding white light but it never came. She noticed someone had covered the wall in front of her with some sort of grey blanket. Even though she didn’t know who did it, she wanted to thank them as it didn’t hurt her sensitive cat eyes as much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was only a few seconds after opening her eyes that she realised she couldn’t move her arms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought. Catra pulled her arms upward in an attempt to move them but once her vision completely cleared and she realised she was strapped down to the hospital bed; Catra completely and utterly panicked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her heartbeat raised as she yelled and screamed for any kind of release “HELLO? IS ANYONE THERE?” Catra started to thrash around in the bed as she continued to panic “AAAAAAAAAAAH, GET ME OUT OF THIS NOW!!!!” She screeched in a high pitch voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The leather restraints and cuffs that held her down tight we pulled at and clawed at but nothing helped her escape “PLEASE!!!!” She screamed as she started to sob “p-please?!” Catra cried. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“HEYYYY!!!!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I SWEAR THE GOD!!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“UGH FUCK THIS!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She thrashed and slammed and pulled; trying to escape any way that she could to get out of these restraints but to no avail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“LET ME OUT NOOOOW!!!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WHY AM I TIED UP!!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“THIS IS FUCKEN BULLSHIIIT!!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Multiple tears stained down her already drenched face as she tried to escape in any shape or form “LET ME OUT!!!” She started to hyperventilate; everything was going downhill. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck I- I need to g-get out!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Catra thought to herself frantically as she noticed the door being opened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s Adora… of course, it’s Adora!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Catra thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, wait maybe she could help me out of these… she always used too.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Adora. C-can you… can you get me out of these?!” Catra spoke as three more tears slipped from her tear written eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I can’t Catra. I’m sorry…” Adora spoke in a sad voice with her hands hanging down to her sides.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you can’t? Or won’t?” Catra questioned with an annoyed voice as she pulled on her restraints once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted too. I told them not too bu-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra cut her off “but you can’t do SHIT!! UGH LET ME OUT NOW!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS” Catra screamed to anyone who was near but the only person near her... was Adora. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Catra, please. I wanted too and I did try but I can’t… but that doesn’t mean that I’m just going to leave you here alone… so I bought some stuff…” She trailed off looking at the pile of things she had recently dropped from seeing Catra in such a panicked state. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra then again tried to forcefully pull on all four of her limb restraints; it was then that she realised she wasn’t getting out anytime soon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> Catra thought while she slammed her head back on the pillow as all she could do was cry and lye there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll just show you what I got…” Adora said as she sat down in the chair next to Catras bed. She was trying to act calm but all she wanted to do was cry frantically and let catra out of these terrible things. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra just watched as Adora laid the objects on her bed; usually, she would tease Adora and kick it off so she would have to run and grab it again but her fur covered legs were strapped to the bed so all she did was blankly stare at her friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I ah, also have this…” Adora said quietly. She pulled out a dark blue blanket and once Catra laid her eyes one it, she immediately perked up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my- is that??!” Catra questioned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s the baby blanket that you had as a kitten…” Adora stated “I thought it would make you a little more comfortable… you know since I couldn’t stop them from doing, this…” she looked down at what state Catra was in and turned away to hide any emotion that she was about to show. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-how did you get this? Last time I remember it was in the horde?” Catra questioned as she tried to reach for the blanket but was abruptly stopped from the harsh cuffs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, one of your friends paid us a visit. She wanted to know if you were okay and now she’s staying with us. She’s hoping you will change your mind and stay too… so am I….” Adora said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- who… Scorpia…” Catra whispered “ugh, can you just pass me the blanket” she grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay…” Adora whispered as she handed over the soft blanket to her friend “I hope that helps a little… I know you don’t like being held against your own will and I’ll be here all night so you won’t be alone…” Adora said in a sorrowful but hopeful voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah yeah… Shadow Weaver was a real witchy bitch huh” Adora giggled at Catras sad filled joke. It definitely hurt them both to think about but at least she was a little calmer now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora places her hand on top of Catras trapped one and traced her thumb over her knuckles “if you need anything just tell me okay? I’ll be here” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay…” Catra whispered “could you um… could you sleep with me? I mean... if that’s okay… I just don’t wanna be alone right now especially if I have to stay like this…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… of course… always” Adora said as she climbed onto the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stretched out her legs and put her shoulder right next to Catras. Adora decided to take a step and grab Catras hand to hold; luckily she returned the hold but acted as nothing different had happened. They both immediately relaxed from each other's presence and it wasn’t long until they both fell into a deep sleep from the familiar feeling of each other's scents and figures...</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading<br/>Next update should hopefully be… 02/08/20<br/>Comments are welcomed and encouraging🥺💛</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These chapters will most likely be short as this story is just so I can get back into writing but I hope you enjoy nonetheless.<br/>Next update will be... 19/07/2020</p><p>Comments are welcomed and encouraging🥺💛</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>